1 Step Forward 1 Step Back
by InTheAirTonight
Summary: Is Olivia able to cope when Fitz eliminates her from his life? How long is he willing to give her the cold shoulder? How long will it take for Olivia to become happy only to have in snatched away by a greedy male again?
1. The Elimination Process

Fitz has eliminated me. I mean, sure, he didn't exactly but in my mind he did. He just thought I was a game. That's what kills me. To him, I was just a stupid sex toy he could use to get some peace of mind from the real world, to me, GODDAMIT that's a slap in my face. I turned Edison down for him! Well, actually, I probably would have turned Edison down anyways. I wasn't a big fan of second chances with divorce. I believed that if you got a divorce, you got divorced for a reason. Edison and I just didn't have the chemistry.

But Fitz? Maybe that was my path in life. To help others succeed but screw myself out of every other opportunity. I love-loved-Fitz. I shuttered as I used my feeling in past tense. I was ruined. He didn't care anymore. Inside, I was dead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

3 MONTHS LATER

Another guy was actually flirting with me. I snorted. "So are you suggesting we go out on a date?" I said, clearly shocked.

"Well, not exactly," the handsome, young man in front of me said cautiously. To be honest I wasn't surprised but loss still bit me hard. "Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee instead? I hear dates are overrated." The guy tried, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile. "So not a date?" I confirmed.

He shook his head. "Not at all, just a couple of young civilians taking a stroll in front of the White House." The man laughed.

"Sounds fascinating." I told him.

"How about tomorrow? Say…6?"

"In the morning?! I'll have to work that into my schedule." I joked.

He laughed along with me and nodded his head. "Six it is then. See you then Olivia." And away he walked down towards another security guard in the White House.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coffee went like a charm. I learned that this mysterious guy's name was Andrew; he is 37 years old, works as yet another security guard down in a secluded wing in the White House. This was a real, nice, handsome guy. One that had no strings attached and had a successful job and wasn't married to someone else. It felt good to not have to feel like a liar and a tramp and a thief all the time. I was finally free. My phone suddenly rang. ANDREW, oh how I loved that name. "Hello?" I answered.

"Someone must call god and tell him an angels gone missing." I heard on the other end of the line, making me paste a stupid looking grin on my face.

"Someone needs to get ahold of time and tell him that that's the oldest pickup line in the book." I commented.

"Touché," Andrew agreed. "So, anyway, besides my bad taste in pickup lines, would you allow me to treat you to dinner?"

I almost gasped at his politeness. "Maybe." I dragged on.

"Maybe?!" Andrew scoffed. "Well I never."

I laughed. "Yes Andrew, it'd be an honor to accompany you to dinner."

"So precise, you always know the exact right thing to say." Andrew complimented me. "See you at 8:00."

I gasped. "Tonight?! You're taking me out to dinner on a Thursday?" I asked dumbfounded.

"That's right Ms. Pope. We are gonna go all out tonight." I smiled and then frowed.

"Goodbye Andrew." I told him, hanging up. I couldn't help but wonder if Andrews comment had had an underlying meaning. I hadn't had a love affair since Fitz. Well, I wouldn't exactly call this an affair to be honest. Not yet anyway.


	2. Crashing Down

Oh my god! Dinner was beyond amazing. Andrew nailed my taste. He was truly great guy, everything else set aside. If only he didn't work as one of Fitz's associates. Then that would be perfect. But he loved his job, and I can understand why. Not many people can say they work in the White House when asked. Just as Andrew was dropping me off, I couldn't take it anymore. I made a quick kiss on his cheek and blushed continuously afterwards. He wore a sort of shacked look on his face. Then he surprised me as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me in for yet another long, enduring kiss. When we pulled away again we both were breathing heavily. "That was an amazing dinner Andrew. Thank you for taking me." I told him formally.

""It was my pleasure Olivia." He huffed.

"Would you like to come inside my apartment?" I asked politely.

"I have to go into work early tomorrow…" Andrew trailed as he looked to the floor. I nodded, suddenly feeling I had been burned.

"Ok then, I see. Well have a safe drive home-,"I started before being cut off.

"Actually," Andrew said, suddenly realizing that I had taken offense to that comment, "I'd love to."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I showed Andrew my apartment. "And this is my bedroom." I finished.

"Very nice taste in decorating," Andrew responded politely.

I turned and looked into his eyes. I found 50 shades of chocolate awaiting me. And then we were upon each other in a frenzy. As Andrew lifted me onto the bed he asked, "is this too fast for you?" This of course drove me madder. It turned me on so much just to hear him say this. With Edison, Fitz, I never got a choice. I shook my head.

Andrew ripped off my shirt and savored one of my unprotected breasts into his mouth. He was rougher than Fitz. His approach was different as well. He suddenly hitched up my long skirt and bent down between my thighs. I groaned out in pleasure. To be honest I was kind of enjoying Andrew way better than Fitz. I shivered as tears threatened to spill. Why did Fitz abandon me? It had been 4 months since we'd had any sort of reunion. I doubled over from Andrew and shook Fitz out of my head. He didn't care, he was the past, I, Olivia Pope, was in the present.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Andrew had asked me to meet him in the White House. I happily accepted. I was just walking around one of the seemingly countless halls of the White House when I turned around a corner and saw Andrew talking to Fitz. I almost had a heart attack. Fitz looked handsome in his business suit and pants. I stifled a sigh. And then my worst fears became true. Andrew saw me. "Olivia! There you are, come over here." I felt like a scolded puppy with its tail between its legs as I walked over, but showed no care, as Fitz turned and watched me walk over to Andrew with a surprised look.

When I arrived at Andrews side he greeted me with a second longer than needed kiss. "This. As you obviously know, in the president."

"I'm aware." I answered, surprising both of them by the tone of my voice. Fitz wouldn't stop looking at me. I turned to Andrew. "Andrew, it's okay if this is a bad time. I'll come over and see you later."

Andrew still adopted a shocked face as he slowly shook his head in agreement. "Ok."

"Thank you," I told him, pleased," I look forward to seeing you later." I got a sick satisfaction out of the look Fitz gave me. And then I grabbed Andrews head, pulled him closer, and planted a long, sweet kiss on his lips. "Bye Andrew."

"Bye Liv." I froze; he had never called me that before. I quickly shook it off.

It took all my strength, nut I managed to tell the president a goodbye without spitting on him. What I did in my car after I left the White House surprised even me. I cried. Why the hell was I crying?! I didn't love Fitz anymore, Andrew had taken his place. I was happy. But for some reason tears ran down my face even harder. What was I supposed to do? I had nothing left to give.


	3. Breaking Point

I strode into the White House for just about the millionth time, in search of Andrew. I dodged a corner and saw Fitz in the middle of the hallway in front of me, blocking my way. I tried to stride past him but he moved in every which way I did. We were in sync together. "Excuse me Mr. President." I snorted. Within a second Fitz had me backed into a secluded room and shut the door behind him. Fear took seize over me before quickly getting slapped to the ground by my stubbornness. "This is stupid, Fitz open the door." I growled.

"Why are doing this?" Fitz asked, hurt clearly visible in his voice.

I exhaled. "Why am I doing what Fitz?" I asked, clearly fed up with trying to figure him out.

"Why are you screwing someone else in the White House?" Fitz elaborated.

This angered me. "Oh I don't know, maybe because my first love was a wreck, and my second just screwed me for the heck of it!" I spat. "I don't have to explain myself to you Mr. President." I said laughing sarcastically.

"I didn't screw you for the heck of it Olivia." Fitz retorted.

"Then why Fitz? Why lead me on for so long just to reject me?" I asked, through gritted teeth. "I'm happy with Andrew! Why can't you just let me be happy?!" I yelled at Fitz through a shield of tears.

"Do you think it was easy for me to just forget you?!" Fitz hollered back.

"Actually yes! I do. Because no matter what you always get to go back to your wife that will support you no matter what you fucking do! Although I shouldn't be surprised because nobody goes back to the mistress."

"Olivia, you were not a-," I cut him off.

"Then what was I? A rebound? No sorry, I know what I am. I AM THE PIECE OF SHIT THAT YOU FEED TO THE BIRDS THAT YOU DON'T WANT!" I screamed furiously, not caring who heard.

"YOU ARE NO A PIECE OF SHIT OLIVIA!" Fitz yelled back, now also very furious.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE RIGHT! I MUST BE A -." Fitz suddenly came upon me, slamming his lips to mine. I wanted so badly to pull away but I feared that I didn't have the strength to do so. I found the strength. I pulled back and retreated to a nearby chair. I put my face in my hands. "You broke me Fitz," I whispered, " I have to find a way to get past that." I didn't care if Fitz thought I was pathetic right now or not. I was done trying to pretend that everything that we were doing-did- was alright.


End file.
